


Extra Curricular

by isawthewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath, First Time, Gay, Hogwarts, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, common room, first year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthewolf/pseuds/isawthewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their first year, Ron introduces Harry to something very special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the Gryffindor common room during first year, Harry and Ron sat on Harry's bed at opposite ends, facing each other. Ron had one hand inside his robes, trying to calm his erection. They had just finished Potions, and the sight of Hermione all hot and flustered over her cauldron had stirred a reaction in them both. "Fred and George do it all the time! Oh, come on mate. It's meant to be amazing. Let's do it!" Ron shouted out impatiently. "But isn't it weird to do it together?" Harry asked, stuttering almost. "Fred said it makes it better!" Ron said, eager to start wanking. Ron had been wanking all summer before coming to Hogwarts, spying on either his brothers or Ginny. He had even wanked over his mother more than once. But, that was usual for the Weasley's. 

Harry however, had never done it. He had played with his dick in the cupboard under the stairs, squeezing it, pulling it and playing with the foreskin, but he'd never managed to make himself cum. One time, mid play, Dudley burst in, took a photograph and kicked him in the balls. Since then, he hadn't really done it again. Little did he know that Dudley was using that photograph to wank to himself. "I really need to wank, mate. You can look away if you want." Ron said with a weak smile as he pulled his cock out. Harry had his eyes closed himself, but feeling his own dick starting to get hard, he couldn't resist peaking. His eyes lit up. Ron's cock was at least five and half inches and thick, and there it was rock solid in front of him.

"Wow!" Harry gasped, impressed at the size. Ron sighed in pleasure at the compliment and gave it a squeeze. "Big, eh?" He said with arrogance, noticing the buldge in Harry's robes now. "Go on then, get yours out." he asked simply, slowly rubbing his dick. "No... it's..." Harry began, fidgeting. "Go on, mate. Please?" he asked, licking his lips. "It's not as big as yours." Harry said, red in the face. "Well yeah, who's is?" Ron laughed, brushing a finger over the tip of his. "Please mate." he asked again, desperate for some fun with his new best friend. This made Harry feel a little more comfortable, and slowly, he took his cock out of his robes. Compared to Ron's, it really was small.

Ron let out a giggle, and Harry went to put it away. "Oi!" Ron said as he reached over, taking the small cock in his hand. Harry started to shake. No one had ever touched it before. They both went red in the face, breathing softly. Ron smirked and squeezed Harry's cock gently, the whole thing could fit in his hand. "Want me to?" Ron asked, looking his friend in the eyes. Harry was red and a little too shocked to form words, so Ron took that as a yes. He shuffled closer, so close that their legs were intertwined and their dicks almost touching, and without a word, Ron started to wank both his own cock and Harry's. It felt fantastic. Ron's foreskin was much looser and Harry noticed it, so he reached over and started feeling it for himself. He then suddenly had the naughtiest idea.

"See if you can roll the skin over mine!" Harry suggested, excitement in his voice. He held his dick ready and let out a whimper when he felt the tip of Ron's cock on his own. "Ready, mate?" Ron asked, shakily. Their dicks were twitching. "Go!" Replied Harry, eager. Ron started to push his foreskin forwards, and the skin started to wrap around Harry. They moaned and shook together as an inch of foreskin joined Ron's big cock to Harry's small one. "Wow!" they both said in delight, enjoying the erotic sensation. Ron massaged his cock and as he did, it rubbed their tips together creating amazing friction right on the most sensitive part.

"It feels like somethings going to happen..." Harry whispered shyly. "It will, it'll be so good." Ron spoke fast as he picked up the pace of his wanking. "Promise me we'll do this every night?" Harry asked, struggling to contain his moans of pleasure. "Yeah! Bloody hell yeah!" Ron spoke back, breathing heavily. Looking into each others eyes, their orgasms built up. "Ron, now!" Harry yelled, fidgeting. "Me too!" The Ginger yelled back, and as they both buckled in pleasure, Ron's foreskin rolled off the tip of Harry's dick just in time for both cocks to spurt cum onto each other. Harry didn't cum much, but Ron completely drenched his cock, and was spurting for some time after Harry had stopped. They leaned back on their arms, exhausted.

"That's the best feeling I've ever felt!" Harry spoke, panting. "Told ya." Ron replied with a grin. He rubbed some of Harry's cum onto his softening cock. "And don't worry about the size, mate. I'm big for my age." he spoke, somewhat arrogant. Harry still felt embarrassed by his small penis, but he didn't care too much as what he had just done was amazing. It felt right, to do it with Ron. Friends should always help their friends out, and Ron was very eager to do it and Harry was very grateful he had. "What did you think about, you know, when it happened?" Harry asked, watching Ron's cock soften and notice it was still bigger soft than his when hard. "Hermione, mate. Every time. Or Gin." he said, sighing. He was laying back with his eyes closed, relaxed. "You?" he asked.

"You, Ron. You."


	2. Bath Time

"Soap it up, mate."

Ron and Harry were in the bath together, three days after their first wank. Ron had recently learnt a hair removal spell and had trimmed his pubes down to almost nothing, making his large cock look even bigger. Ron was standing, his cock as hard as anything, and Harry was on his knees with the bath water up to his belly button. If Harry's cock weren't so small, it would be poking out of the water. Once again Ron had convinced Harry to get him off. Harry was rubbing soap all over Ron's large cock and balls, absolutely lathering it up with warm water and bubbles. Ron was groaning in pleasure as he had his cock toyed with. "That good?" Harry asked, twisting his hand round the shaft. Ron nodded and let out a sigh. He wasn't sure how long he would last like this, getting a cock massage felt great. "Wank it a bit. Slowly though, yeah? Don't wanna spunk too quick." Ron muttered, his hands behind his back. Harry nodded, and looking up at his best mate, began to jerk Ron's big soapy cock. It felt so solid in his hand, and as he went slow, Ron's foreskin opened up and closed, which felt great on the tip of the dick. "So good, mate. Dunno how I'm gonna cope without this over christmas." Ron spoke softly, pushing his hips out, offering more of his cock to Harry. "Get your brothers to do it?" Harry asked shyly as he wanked the cock slowly.

Ron's spine tingled at the thought. He knew that the twins did gay stuff like this to each other, but he doubt that they would ever help him. It was more likely that Ron would spend his holiday jerking his brothers off, then going back to his room alone to wank over the memories. Harry then squeezed Ron's cock at the tip and his thoughts were snapped back to reality. "Yeah, could do. Rather have Mum or Gin do it." Ron said, looking down at Harry, seeing his small hard dick through a clearing in the water. "You not gonna wank?" He asked. Harry went a little red in the cheeks, then slowly stood up. Ron shivered at the sight. Their cocks pointed together. "Bugger it, gotta spunk now." Ron said.

"Wank that little thing for me, mate. I wanna watch you whilst I spray." Ron said, confidently. Ron gripped his soapy cock with his right hand and put the other on his balls, squeezing them. Harry did the same thing, but used two fingers to grip his dick. He started moving his fingers just on the top, his tight foreskin barely moving. But that was what felt good for him, stimulating it right on the sensitive tip. As the pair wanked together, pre-cum started to leaked out of Harry's tight foreskin, making Ron lick his lips. "Good?" Ron asked him. "Very." was Harry's response, his eyes closed. "What you thinking about?" Ron asked, curious.

There were a lot of thoughts going through Harry's mind. Hermione. Mrs Weasley's oversized breasts. Neville's plump body. Ron wanking his brothers, Ginny watching. Ron, Ron, Ron. "Your thing in my mouth." Harry spluttered out, embarrassingly. He got the idea when he saw Petunia giving head to Vernon in the lounge, he spied on them through the cupboard door. "Urgh, do it!" Ron said in excitement, and pushed Harry back down on his knees. Harry quickly washed the soap off Ron's dick, then started sucking on the tip. "Urgh, god. I'm done for already!" Ron yelled out, the sensation too much for him. "Gonna spunk so much!" he shouted out in a moan. Ron quickly put two inches of his cock in Harry's mouth as the incredible orgasm sensation travelled up from his balls. At just the right moment he slipped it out, and wanked it in front of Harry's face. "Now!" He groaned one last time as the orgasm ripped through him, and splattered four ropes of warm cum onto Harry's waiting face, painting his glasses and lips white. Ron was breathless, that was his best cum yet. Harry was more turned on then he ever had been, and after licking some of the cum off his own lips, his hand went down to his dick and before he knew it, he was cumming too. "My turn!" he let out a warning, and Ron lifted him up just in time for Harry's pathetic amount of cum to spill onto Ron's softening cock. Both young boys held onto each other, shaking slightly.

Lost in the heat of the moment, Harry lifted his lips up to Ron's and Ron instinctively moved his too. Their lips met and the two eleven year old boys shared their first kiss, trembling slightly. They stuck their tongues out and licked at them, but mostly they rubbed their lips together not really knowing what to do. Ron couldn't believe his first real kiss was a gay one. He had been paying Ginny for kisses since he was eight but it didn't really count. Both of their dicks were hard again because of the gay kissing and nervously they stepped back from each other. “I really liked that.” Ron said simply, taking note of their erect cocks. Harry was shaking with excitement. He had never been so sexually active before. As they both laughed at their playfulness, they both knew that Hogwarts was going to be a very, very fun place to go to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Since the encounter in the bedroom and the bathroom, things had entered a cool down period. As comfortable as Ron and Harry were getting, there was still a slight awkwardness. During Herbology, Hermione had noticed how the two boys were looking at each other when they were stroking a plant a certain way, and that Ron had an arrogant air about him. So the two boys wanked alone for the next week as they adjusted to the situation. Were they gay, or just curious? Ron knew he still liked girls because every time he had a wank, he would think about Hermione or his sister. Harry however was very confused. Each time he had a wank he thought about Dudley, or his times with Ron, or sometimes even Neville who had loud wanks every single night.

Evening had now come and some of the boys were in bed. Harry, Ron and Neville that is. Ron was feeling exceptionally bold and was sat on his bed with his rock hard cock on full display. His eyes were closed and his hand rested on the base, breathing calmly. He knew Harry and Neville were staring which is what kept his dick hard. Harry could not take his eyes off it but Neville was much more nervous, he hadn't seen anyone elses cock before. Neville took off his robes revealing his chubby body and Harry's small cock went hard instantly. Ron heard a shuffle and looked Nevilles way, seeing his body. He jerked his cock slowly getting a naughty idea.

Harry was now rubbing his cock through his robes and as Neville turned around, he could see what was happening. His face lit up red and he tried to cover his bare chest, but everyone had already seen his big tummy and man boobs. “You like the look of this, Nev?” Ron asked with a grin, shaking his big hard cock in his direction. Neville stuttered and reached for a shirt. “No shirts allowed.” Harry then said, surprised at his own sudden confidence. Ron let out a laugh and before Neville could react, Ron had pounced on him. “Come hold him down Harry!” he yelled with a grin as he wrestled the topless Neville onto his bed. Harry couldn't help but do as he was told.

“S-stop it! I'll tell!” Neville protested as Ron's hands grabbed everything it could. Neville's soft man boobs felt nice in his hands and his cock was now pressed against the chubby tummy. Harry made his way over finally and held Neville down, pinning his arms up so Neville's body was exposed. “You've got boobs, Neville!” Ron mocked as he molested them, squeezing softly and stroking the skin in such a way Neville couldn't help but get a boner. Harry was jealous of the way Neville was being touched, Ron hadn't touched him like that before. “Stop!” Neville yelled again but Harry noticed he was struggling less and was visibly aroused. With Neville pinned down, Ron moved up and started wanking in front of the fat boy.

“Your boobs look great, Nev. They look just like a girls!” Ron moaned in delight, watching them jiggle as Neville wriggled around. Harry's cock was now painfully hard in his robes just above Neville's face. “I'm gonna spunk all over those fat boy boobs!” Ron said suddenly as he moved closer, pushing his large dick onto Neville's chest. They both moaned in delight having never felt anything like it before. “So soft...” Ron moaned in delight as his cock slipped between the two mounds of fat. Harry's cock was twitching, it was the most exciting thing he had ever seen. “D-don't.... embarrassing....” Neville whimpered slightly, but he was enjoying the tit fuck so much he didn't even realise Harry had let go of his arms.

Harry had now lost control of himself and had lowered his robes to reveal his small dick. He started to wank himself slowly as he watched Ron thrust his big dick in and out of Neville's boy boobs, moaning like crazy. “This feels so bloody good!” he yelled out, pinching Neville's nipples. “This is the fastest I'm gonna spunk!” He said between moans as Neville started to thrust his chest up so his flabby boy tits engulfed Ron's perfect cock. Harry was wanking the fastest he ever had and wanted to cum the same time as Ron. Neville was moaning like a girl now enjoying the assault. “Here it comes!” He warned, holding Neville's tits by the nipples and moving the cock in and out of the flab. Harry and Ron began to moan and swear as Ron began to spurt cum all over Neville's chubby chest.

Ron spurted five huge ropes of warm cum onto Neville's tits, and the sight set Harry off who dribbled a pathetic amount of cum onto his own hands. Ron was spasming in pleasure and moaning, holding onto Neville fairly affectionately. Neville relaxed and panted, his cock pulsating under his own robes. Ron felt on top of the world as he wiped his cum all over Neville's flab, looking Harry in the eyes. “I loved that...” Harry whispered as he started to lick his own cum off his hands. Ron grinned and nodded, stepping off Neville so they could both dress themselves. After a moment of silence, Neville spoke up. “Please do it again...”


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas came fairly soon, and Ron had offered to let Harry come and stay at the burrow. Given all their recent sexual encounters, he couldn't turn down the offer. He and Ron could spend all winter wanking each other off. The first night of his stay was uneventful, Harry was introduced to the whole Weasley family including young Ginny who hyperventilated at his sight. They stayed up late that night meaning Ron and Harry went to bed without a chance of any sexual activity. The boys woke up the following morning feeling more randy than ever. They had shared a bed, they didn't need to, but had fallen asleep facing each other and when they woke their morning boners were touching. They both laughed when they realised. “Mum does housework on Sundays. That means we get to spy on her!” Ron said with a grin as he helped Harry out of bed and into some lounge clothes.

“Spy?” Harry asked a moment later, confused. “Mum usually does all the work topless, even with magic it's still hot work as she always has the fires burning!” His grin never left, neither did his erection. “T-topless!” Harry stuttered, trying to push his erection into his pants. “Yeah mate, Fred, George and I always sneak around trying to get a look. Her tits are massive!” Grinning still he headed out the door and Harry followed, excitement growing by the second. The Burrow was a big place and it took a while to find Molly. They tracked her down and managed to hide themselves under the kitchen table. Molly came in unaware, her large tits hanging out just as Ron said. Harry was stunned at how large they were. “Let's watch her and wank.” Ron whispered into Harry's ear and they both got their dicks out and began to stroke. Little did they know, Molly had seen them and heard them, so for some moments she made sure her tits were always facing them. She then made eye contact with Harry with a wicked smile.

Ron realised and he and Harry rushed to pull their pants up as Molly approached the table. She pushed it out the way, exposing the two boys, her fat tits drooping down. “Well I've caught you now, so there's no use hiding it. Get those boners back out.” Molly demanded, looking down at the two young boys. She then made eye contact with Ron. “I always know you're watching, little pervert.” She told her son, stroking the large globes on her chest, nipples pointing out almost an inch. “Now you've got your little gay friend involved!” She let out a laugh and looked Harry in his eyes who blushed hard. “Get them out I said!” Molly snapped with a grin, and Ron was the first to lower his boxers, his large boner springing out. “That's my boy...” Molly muttered, impressed at Ron's size considering his age. He grinned in response. “Now you.” She said looking at Harry, who shakily removed his boxers exposing his much smaller cock. Molly wasn't impressed with that, but the excitement of having his dick exposed to Ron's mum made it stand hard at attention. Ron couldn't help but notice that. Maybe Harry wasn't completely gay after all.

“Wank off for mummas fat chebs! Molly said, lust in her tone. “Come on kids, let me see your little nobs sperm!” She was licking her lips looking at their exposed cocks. “Wank off for mumma before daddy gets home, then it'll be his turn!” She said, and the thought sent Harry insane. All he could picture was Ron's dad wanking and cumming all over Molly's giant tits, both moaning out loud as he did. He wondered if he would get to see Arthurs cock with his own eyes. He wanted to see it more than he wanted to see Molly's pussy, but he certainly was enjoying the excitement her exposed tits were giving him. He still couldn't believe how fast Ron responded by wanking to his mums tits faster than he had ever seen him. Apparently Wizarding families didn't care about incest. 

Ron's cock was throbbing in his hand as her jerked it in front of his mother, who was edging him on by stroking her tits, making them bounce and twerking her nipples. “You like it when they jiggle?” Molly asked seductively, putting an arm under the weight of her boobs and moving it up and down so they jiggled around like jelly. “Love it mum!” Ron said with a grin as his jerking sped up. Harry still felt in a little shock, but watching Molly jiggle her large fat tits for them was too much and he began wanking too. Ron looked at Harry and winked, then turned his attention back to his mum who was breathing heavy as she bounced her tits. “Naughty boys, wanking for my chebs!” She said with pride, loving every moment of attention. She didn't care they were underage, or that Ron was her son. This was all part of growing up. 

Harry's eyes were almost rolling back from pleasure. He switched his focus between Molly's breasts and Ron's cock and he knew he had minutes left until he would cum. Ron looked like he was just getting into it. Molly then got on her knees in front of the two boys and held each breast in one hand. This stretched them out. “Pump your dicks into my tits! Hump them!” Molly demanded with excitement, her old pussy gushing in her underwear. Harry and Ron couldn't resist so they pressed themselves against Molly's chest, their dicks pushing into the fat of her breasts, her nipples rolling over the tips of their dicks. All three of them were moaning now. “Feels so good boys!” Molly yelled out, her head thrashed back as the two little kids humped wildly into her giant tits. “Push my nipples in!” Was the next order, so Harry and Ron pointed their dicks at her nipples and pushed in making Molly whine.

“Your tits are making my dick melt...” Ron moaned deeply as he pumped his cock into his mums fat nipples. His hips were brushing up against Harry's, sending shivers down each others spines. “You like sharing mum, mate?” Ron asked looking to the side, enjoying his mums tits suck his cock in. “This is amazing!” was his response, his eyes half closed from pleasure. “Your boobs are so big and soft, Mrs Weasley!” Harry said with excitement and a slight strain in his voice. Ron knew he was close. Suddenly, Ron moved back and pushed his mums other breast towards Harry, allowing his cock to sink in and get swallowed by the fat tits. Molly moaned like a whore as she took the small cock in, and Harry joined her in moaning as his orgasm started. “Mrs Weasley! It's gonna... it's gonna...” Harry moaned as he thrusted in and out without rhythm, his dick buried between the breasts. Molly took hold of her tits and jiggled them on his small cock. “Gonna explode!” Harry blurted out a warning before his balls unloaded between his friends mums tits. His legs began to shake and Ron helped him remaining standing as his mothers breasts drained his friends balls dry. “It's so nice!” Harry moaned, dribbling as his cock spasmed out every last drop of underage boy cream.

“Such a good little boy, Harry. You soaked my chebs.” Molly said with delight, winking at the boy. The flab between her tits was sticky with his cum. Exhausted, Harry fell back and sat down, his cock still twitching. Ron took Harry's place directly in front of his bum and gripped his balls with one hand tight, squeezing them. “Finish me off please mummy...” he begged, his large cock exposed in front of her giant chebs. Molly gripped the cock with a single hand, and used her other to toy with the cum between her tits. She scooped up some cum on a finger and lubed up her sons pulsating dick with it, making him shiver. Harry watched on feeling himself get hard all over again. “So sticky!” Ron commented as his mum rubbed Harry's cum into his foreskin, hitting all the nerves on the tip of his cock. “Here it comes!” He yelled out, warning his mum. Molly's chubby hand was molesting her sons cock, her fingers stroking each side of the shaft.

Ron began to spurt ropes of spunk between his mothers fingers, which were jerking him relentlessly. “There's so much!” Ron groaned, spurting over and over. “Mumma loves little boy cum...” Molly dribbled, watching the seemingly endless cum burst. Molly slowed down her strokes and squeezed his dick, draining out every last drop. Ron was panting with his tongue out like a dog, his cock remaining rock solid as his mum milked his dick. “Best ever..” he moaned breathlessly, then fell back and sat with Harry. “Very good, boys. You both cummed for mumma. Now I'm going to clean my tits before daddy comes home. And if I catch you spying again, there will be trouble!” She told them with a wink as she collected her boobs back into her clothes which appeared by magic. Harry and Ron recovered themselves and spent the rest of the night in Ron's room, listening to the sounds of creaks and moans from the floors above, knowing Arthur had come back from work.


	5. Chapter 5

The boys took a days rest after the incident with Molly. Receiving their first handjobs from the older women had satisfied them both for a short time, but Ron still had ideas he wanted to explore before they went back to school. As they both woke up, Ron sat up in his bed and pushed his already hard cock between his legs then stood up. Harry glanced over and could see Ron's morning glory then realised he had it himself. He get out of bed too and they smirked at each other knowing they were both horny. “Let's go have a look in Gin's room.” Ron said as he stretched making Harry's eyebrow raise. He knew she was away this week and didn't see the harm in it but he also couldn't think of what would be in there of interest.

The two boys lazily navigated the crooked halls and stairways of The Burrow and eventually found Ginny's bedroom, Ron pushing the wooden door in with a creak. It was a small room and very typical of that of a girls, brightly coloured objects and Quidditch posters, and also curious objects that were floating or buzzing about. The two boys, still dressed only in their sleepwear which was just their boxers, entered the room slowly making the floorboards creek. “She'd go crazy if she knew we were in here!” Ron said with a grin, watching Harry as he walked in and stood beside Ginny's perfectly made bed. Ron moved over to a dresser and looked at himself in the mirror, lazily toying with a hairbrush. Harry ran his fingers across the pillow finding it quite exciting that Ginny's head had been there. He grabbed the pillow and held it to his face and inhaled.

Ginny's scent was all over it, something he had never smelt before, and the sweet smell stirred in his stomach and made his small cock twitch. When he removed the pillow from his face he saw that Ron was looking directly at him. “Sorry... just couldn't resist.” He defended himself and Ron smirked, walking over and taking a smell of the pillow too. “She's so sweet” he commented on his younger sister, then dropped the pillow and moved the bed sheet across. There were creases where she had recently been laying and both boys dropped their heads into the mattress and took in as much smell of Ginny's young body as they could. It sent their cocks wild, and after a moment they raised themselves laughing slightly.

“Gotta find her underwear!” Ron said with excitement as he moved back to the dressed and started searching drawers. Harry still felt nervous at being in someone else's room without permission, so he made sure the door was shut properly and began looking through drawers himself. Ginny's clothes were typical of a nine year old and Harry and Ron both really enjoyed prying around and feeling the different materials of each garment. Ron pulled out a small tank top which was very short and offered it to Harry. “Go on mate, try it on!” He said with a large grin. Harry went red straight away. “What, no!” He protested, covering his bare chest. “Wear it for me mate.” Ron said again, much more serious this time. Both their cocks were still pointing out their boxers. Harry shyly took the small shirt and squeezed into it. 

It didn't even reach to his bellybutton, but the girlish garment still looked attractive to Ron and Harry realised he didn't feel too ashamed to wear it. “You make a good girl.” Ron teased his friend and ran his hand across Harry's clothed chest making the brown haired boy shiver. “Gotta find something else...” Ron whispered as he opened more drawers. He took the time to inhale certain pieces of clothing he liked the look of until he finally found what he really wanted, her underwear. Ginny had no bras as her chest was as flat as theirs, but her cute knickers were decorated with various animals and some were plain white. Ron grabbed a handful of them and buried his face into the panties, inhaling hard. Harry, sheepishly standing in the girls tanktop, reached over for some panties and smelt them too.

Ron suddenly turned to Harry and used both hands to remove the boys boxers, freeing the boys hard cock too. Harry jumped slightly and went red again, and Ron planted a quick kiss on the tip of his cock making the boy whine. “Wear her panties for me mate!” He ordered knowing Harry would do it and he did. Harry chose a pair of white panties, the smallest out the pick, and stepped into them slowly raising them up his skinny legs and tucked his small cock into them. They didn't fit all the way up but his cock fit into them and created a mouthwatering bulge. “Looks so nice...” Ron trailed as he observed his best friend, absent mindedly holding his own bigger bulge and squeezing it, becoming more and more aware of his need to cum. “So tight on me!” Harry commented observing himself, feeling ashamed for wearing girls clothes but the way Ron was looking at him was driving him crazy. He needed physical contact.

Ron took another pair of his younger sisters panties and put them in Harry's mouth, then took a step back to admire the boy. He bit his lip and lowered his boxers exposing his large cock, giving it a few wanks. “Wish Ginny could see you now, mate. She'd think you were a right sissy!” He teased with a laugh, squeezing his cock and biting his lip. Harry let out a muffled whine and grabbed his own bulge through Ginny's tight panties. “Shit, I need to make myself cum!” Ron announced, thinking outloud. “Turn around mate.” Ron ordered as he started to wank his cock faster. Harry looked him in the eyes, then down at his cock, then turned around slowly showing off his bum too his friend. The panties only half covered it and Ron loved the sight and moved closer, eventually placing a hand on his hip making Harry jump slightly. 

Ron placed his cock onto Harry's panties and began slowly humping the softness of his bum cheeks. Harry, still with another pair of panties in his mouth began to slowly moan through them. Ron loved the way his arse felt, especially with the added texture of his younger sisters underwear. His cock already began to leak precum which Harry could feel. Ron, overcome with need, moved Harry onto Ginny's bed and made him lay face down. Ron straddled his friend so his cock was above his arse. Harry raised his hips slightly and Ron held his cock into his bum cheeks and panties and began to slowly hump. In no time at all both boys were moaning, however Ron's were loudest as Harry still had panties stuffed in his mouth. “Gonna do this to Ginny one day!” He moaned aloud as he dry humped his best friend.

Harry's own cock was rock solid and pushed up against Ginny's bedsheets with each hump so now both the young boys were receiving immense pleasure on top of the nine year olds bed. The thought of Ron humping his sister like this almost made him cum on the spot but the pressure wasn't quite enough and he was kept on the edge of orgasm as Ron started to hump faster and harder. “It's so good mate!” Ron moaned out as loud as he dared, holding Harry's soft hips as he pounded away. “My cock is really melting into you! I'm not gonna last long!” He warned to his friend and he timelessly humped away and felt his orgasm brewing. For a few more minutes he humped and then he felt the rising tightness in his balls and knew this was it. “Fucking gonna cum mate!” He whined with his voice strained. Ron raised himself and flipped Harry over and began to spurt his cum onto Harry's panty bulge.

As Ron moaned and whined to the high heavens, Harry quickly lowered his panties and wanked himself off as Ron came on him. “Now I'm cumming!” Harry's girlish whine erupted as the panties fell from his mouth and the two boys cum mixed into together over their cocks and Ginny's little panties. Both boys were panting and shaking as they rode out their hard orgasms, holding onto each other affectionately. A few moments passed as the boys looked at each other then Ron eventually rolled off helped Harry to his feet. “We messed her panties up...” Harry commented as he rolled them off. “Just put them back, she'll never know!” Ron grinned as he began to re-arrange the room. The thought of his younger sister wearing those panties at some point was a big thrill for both of them.


End file.
